Best Years Of Our Lives
by Yuuki Hanabi
Summary: Menjalani kehidupan dgn sahabat yg sngt kta sayangi– tidak, lebih dari itu, yaitu menjalani kehidupan dgn sahabat yg sangat kta sayangi dn cintai. Bukan lagi rasa sayang dn cinta kepada sahabat, tp lebih tepatnya rasa sayang dn cinta lyaknya kpd kekasih. Apakah mereka ttp bisa bersama dgn kenyataan yg baru terungkap? Inilah kisah persahabatan dan cinta keduanya... RnR please?
**Hai...hai... ketemu lagi dengan saya... lagi kepengen berbagi fanfic tapi sibuk gak bisa buat fanfic. Jadi itulah mengapa fanfic yang lain gak dilanjut, karena sibuk *sok sibuk lo, tapi emang beneran sibuk, mau un soalnya, hehee. Jadi curcol deh***

 **Ada yang bertanya-tanya kalau sibuk terus kenapa publish fic ini? Yap, jadi, sebenarnya fanfic ini dari cerpen yang sudah ku buat sekitar 2 tahun lalu. Dengan sedikit perombakan, jadilah fanfic ini.**

 **Hmm... sebelumnya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau fanfic ini kurang bagus ataukah karakternya sangat jauh beda sama karakter aslinya SasuSaku. Karena sebenarnya fanfic yang dari cerpen ini bukan cerita tentang SasuSaku. Jadi,** ** _you know_** **lah, kalau nanti ceritanya agak aneh dan OOC banget.**

 **Oyaaa... fanfic ini juga menjurus ke songfic mungkin(?). Karena sebelumnya aku buat cerpennya terinspirasi dari lagu. Judul lagu itu** ** _Best Years of Our Lives_** **oleh Avril Lavigne ft. Evan Taubenfeld. Pada gak tahu ya, sama lagu itu? Tapi, bisa di search kok, lagunya lumaya keren.**

 **Di fic ini juga terdapat lagu lain yang dari Avril Lavigne juga, judulnya Fall to Pieces.**

 ** _So... lets check this out..._**

.

.

.

 **A Fanfiction by**

 **Yuuki Hanabi**

.

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuman minjem karakternya.**

 **Lagu _Best Years of Our Lives_ punyanya Avril Lavigne dan Evan Taubenfeld**

 **dan lagu _Fall to Pieces_ juga punyanya Avril Lavigne**

 **Tittle : Best Years of Our Lives  
**

 **Genre : Frienship, Romance  
**

 **Pairing : Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, typos (maybe)**

 **RnR please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu, stasiun kereta sepi. Awan juga begitu gelap, sepertinya akan ada badai. Sakura masih menunggu kedatangan sahabatnya tapi ia harus bergegas pulang. Ia masih berharap kembali bersama sahabatnya yang terpisah. Dia sangat merasa bersalah akan perpisahannya dengan sahabat karibnya. Tiba-tiba, terdengar alunan lagu favoritnya.

 _"And I don't wanna fall to pieces_

 _I just wanna sit and stare at you_

 _I don't wanna talk about it_

 _And I don't want a conversation_

 _I just wanna cry in front of you_

 _I don't wanna talk about it_

 _'Cause I'm in love with you"_

"Lagu itu...", Sakura mencoba berpikir. Ternyata itu dering ponselnya yang membuat ia terbangun dari tidurnya. "Syukurlah, semua itu hanya mimpi" ia melirik ke ponselnya, ternyata itu panggilan sahabatnya.

"Halo?" Sakura menjawab panggilan dengan nada yang masih mengantuk.

"Halo cantik. Kamu baru bangun? Ini sudah siang loh" Sahabatnya berbicara melalui telepon.

"Ini hari minggu, Sasuke." Sakura menjawab dengan cemberut.

"Oh... kamu masih ingat ini hari apa. Berarti kamu seharusnya sudah berada di sekolah jam 11. Sampai jumpa" Sasuke menutup telepon dengan cepat.

"Tidaaak... Aku lupa! Jam 11? Sekarang sudah jam 10. 45!" Ia melirik ke jam yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya. "15 menit lagi jam 11? Aku harus bergegas ke sekolah!" katanya panik dengan nada suara yang tinggi. Ia baru ingat bahwa hari ini ada acara persiapan penamatan angkatannya yang akan dilaksanakan dua minggu ke depan.

Sakura bergegas mandi lalu berpakaian rapi. Ia tidak sempat duduk untuk sarapan. Jadi, ia hanya menyambar sepotong roti yang ada di meja makan lalu melahapnya dengan cepat. Setelah itu, ia bergegas menghidupkan mobilnya dan mengendarainya ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke sudah bersahabat sejak bertemu di SMA. Meskipun baru tiga tahun bersama, namun keduanya sangat dekat seakan sudah seperti saudara.

Sesampainya di sekolah Sakura langsung mencari Sasuke. "Maaf, aku terlambat." katanya pada salah seorang teman kelasnya.

"Ia sudah mencarimu dari tadi." kata teman Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Hai Sas, ayo latihan!" pinta Sakura pada Sasuke sambil menariknya ke atas panggung.

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya dan mengikuti ajakannya.

Mereka pun berlatih keras akan drama yang akan dipentaskan pada penamatan mereka dua minggu ke depan.

Setelah berlatih, Sakura dan Sasuke beristirahat bersama teman-temannya sambil meyantap cemilan yang disediakan.

"Sasu, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu." Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan penuh permohonan.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak? Tapi, jangan memandangku seperti itu, aku jadi terlihat seperti orang yang tidak pernah mau mendengar cerita orang lain."

"Tahu tidak, tadi malam aku bermimpi kita berpisah. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, aku tetap ingin bersahabat bersamamu selamanya." Sakura menceritakan mimpinya semalam sambil menatap lurus ke depan seakan merasakan kepahitan mimpinya itu.

"Itu kan hanya mimpi, buktinya aku masih ada di sini", Sasuke meyakinkan sahabatnya.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi mimpi itu terasa nyata, seakan benar-benar terjadi."

"Ya sudah... Daripada memikirkan mimpimu, lebih baik cerita yang lain saja. Hmm... bukankah kamu ada tawaran beasiswa kuliah di Inggris?"

"Hmm.. ya. Tapi aku ingin kuliah bersamamu di Konoha University."

Konoha University merupakan universitas terbaik di Inggris. Saat ini, Sasuke dan Sakura bersekolah di salah satu SMA terfavorit di Inggris, yaitu Konoha Internasional High School.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mendaftar untuk dapat beasiswa itu? Kita bisa sama-sama kuliah di Inggris", Sasuke menjelaskan dengan serius.

"Hah? Apa kamu bercanda? Bagaimana bisa kamu mendapatkannya, sedangkan pendaftarannya di tutup minggu depan", Sakura tertawa kecil, tidak percaya akan keseriusan Sasuke.

"Jangan meremehkanku", Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin bisa, kalau kamu mau mengajariku", Sasuke mengedipkan salah satu matanya, tanda meyakinkan.

"Tapi satu minggu apa bisa untuk menyiapkan pendaftaran beasiswa itu? Sedangkan kita masih sibuk untuk persiapan penamatan?", Sakura tidak yakin.

"Aku pasti bisa!" Sasuke sangat bersemangat untuk kuliah di Inggris bersama sahabatnya

.

.

.

Hari-hari mereka lewatkan dengan belajar bersama, agar Sasuke dapat lolos tes untuk beasiswa kuliah di Inggris. Mereka juga menyelinginya dengan latihan-latihan untuk penamatan smanya.

.

.

.

 _Dua minggu kemudian..._

"Kriiiiing... Kriiiiingg..." suara nyaring alarm ponsel Sakura yang menandakannya harus bangun pagi. Meskipun ia masih sangat mengantuk dan harus merasakan dinginnya air di pagi hari, ia sangat bersemangat untuk pergi sekolah. Karena, hari ini merupakan penamatan angkatan di smanya yang juga bertepatan dengan pengumuman hasil tes Sasuke untuk beasiswa kuliah di Inggris. Ia sangat berharap dapat kuliah bersama Sasuke di Inggris.

Karena ia bangun pagi, jadi ia sempat menyantap sarapan yang disediakan lalu bergegas ke sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah Sakura pun berkumpul bersama teman-temannya, dan tentunya juga Sasuke. Mereka duduk di aula sekolah mengikuti acara penamatan yang sedang berlangsung.

"Bagaimana, apa hasil tes beasiswamu sudah ada? Apa hasilnya? Kamu lolos?" Sakura bertanya tidak sabar pada Sasuke.

"Hasilnya belum ada, mungkin ada keterlambatan. Aku harus bersabar" Sasuke menjawab dengan nada datar.

"Hai kalian, pentas drama akan dimulai 15 menit lagi. Sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap di belakang panggung." seru seorang panitia penamatan pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

Mereka pun bersiap-siap. Lalu mereka menampilkan drama yang sudah dilatihnya berhari-hari dengan mantap.

Setelah siswa-siswi peserta penamatan dinyatakan lulus semua, mereka sangat gembira namun sedih harus berpisah dengan teman-temannya.

Dalam menjalani menit-menit terakhir di sma, Sasuke dan Sakura duduk bersama dan mengobrol di pelataran aula. Tak banyak yang memerhatikan mereka, dalam kehebohan suasana akhir penamatan. Dan saat itulah hal yang sangat tak diduga Sakura terjadi.

"Hahaa... suasananya sangat heboh, ada yang tertawa, bahagia, sedih, menangis. Namun, aku memilih yang bahagia, karena aku dapat bersama sahabatku." Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Sakura, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu", tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, ada apa?", Sakura bertanya penasaran.

" A..Aku menyukaimu!" Sasuke berbicara dengan terbata-bata.

"Tentu saja! Kau memang sahabat tersayangku"

"Bukan seperti itu, aku menyukaimu lebih dari itu!" Sasuke menambahkan.

"Apa seperti saudara?" Sakura mulai bingung dan curiga dengan maksud perkataan Sasuke.

"Memang sulit untuk mengatakannya, tapi itu menggangguku, aku tidak bisa tenang, aku terus memikirkannya. Aku mencintaimu!" Sasuke berbicara dengan jelas dan lantang.

"A...Aku... Maafkan aku" Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku lega telah mengatakannya. Apapun itu jawabanmu, kau harus tahu perasaanku. Kau bukan hanya sekedar sahabat ataupun seperti saudara. Aku menganggapmu seperti kekasihku." Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya dengan lancar.

Sakura hanya terdiam dan tak tahu apa yang barusan didengarnya. Ia sulit untuk mencerna perkataan sahabatnya. Ia tidak percaya sahabatnya mengatakan itu.

Di saat Sakura masih shock, Sasuke membangunkannya dari lamunannya.

"Oh! Tentu saja, kamu tidak akan percaya apa yang baru saja kukatakan!"

"Maafkan aku" Sakura hanya mengulangi permohonan maafnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Sakura! Aku berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa kuliah di Inggris!" Sasuke berusaha berteriak agar Sakura mendengarnya di kehebohan akhir penamatan.

Namun, Sakura tidak mendengar teriakan Sasuke. Ia hanya mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan beasiswa, tapi tak tahu maksudnya. Ia penasaran, tapi takut untuk berbalik. Lalu ia pun terpaksa pergi dari sana.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura masuk ke kamarnya di lantai dua dan duduk memandang ke luar jendela sambil termenung.

 _"And I don't wanna fall to pieces_

 _I just wanna sit and stare at you_

 _I don't wanna talk about it_

 _And I don't want a conversation_

 _I just wanna cry in front of you_

 _I don't wanna talk about it_

 _'Cause I'm in love with you"_ , dering ponsel Sakura berbunyi di keheningan yang membangunkan lamunannya.

Ia mengankat panggilan yang bertuliskan 'my bestfriend forever' di layar ponselnya.

"Halo? Sakura..." suara diseberang sana berbicara kepadanya. Namun, Sakura hanya terdiam dan tidak berkata itu memulai pembicaraannya lagi.

"Apa kamu baik saja? Aku rasa kamu harus menerima tawaran beasiswa itu. Tak usah pikirkan aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Sasuke menutup telepon dengan perasaan hampa sambil menggenggam surat keterangan lulus beasiswa kuliah di Inggris.

Sakura hanya terpaku, ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Apa dia memang harus pergi tanpa sahabatnya?

Keesokan harinya Sakura sudah bersiap-siap ke Inggris. Ia tak bisa tidur semalam karena memikirkan kepergiannya, bahwa ia harus berpisah dengan sahabat karibnya. Kata-kata terakhir Sasuke padanya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi Sakura tidak yakin akan hal itu. Ia sudah berusaha menelepon Sasuke, tapi tak diangkat. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa Sasuke baik-baik saja atas kepergiannya.

Sakura menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur di sepanjang perjalanan ke Inggris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _beberapa bulan kemudian..._

Sakura menjalani kuliahnya di Inggris. Setiap harinya terasa bagaikan bertahun-tahun tanpa sahabatnya. Ia terus berusaha menghubunginya tapi tak ada kabar.

Sedangkan di Jepang, Sasuke menjalani hari-harinya di kampus dengan hampa. Ia berusaha tidak menjawab telepon ataupun pesan dari Sakura. Karena ia mencoba untuk melupakan Sakura, orang yang dicintainya, tapi tak bisa.

Hari itu di Inggris, stasiun kereta sepi. Awan juga begitu gelap, sepertinya akan ada badai. Sakura sedang duduk menunggu kereta di stasiun untuk pulang ke apartemennya dari kuliah. Andaikan ia bisa bertemu sahabatnya, ia pasti akan sangat senang.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melakukan ini, di lain waktu, aku pernah merasakan perasaanku yang sekarang, seperti deja vu", kata Sakura dalam hati. "Tunggu, bukankah ini mimpiku? Ini sama persis dengan mimpiku dulu. Hal yang paling tak kuinginkan terjadi, berpisah dengan sahabatku." ia bergumam dalam hati, kesepian, sedih, muram, kelam, perasaan yang pernah dialaminya di mimpi yang sudah berlalu itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terasa sesuatu yang hangat jatuh di tangan Sakura. Ternyata ia menangis. Selama ini ia memendam kesedihannya, ia berusaha bersikap tegar. Setelah ia menyadari lagi apa yang terjadi, ia menumpahkan tangisannya. Ia tak berhenti menangis di kesunyian stasiun. Di saat kereta datang, ia belum juga menyadarinya. Sampai-sampai saat pintu kereta akan ditutup, barulah ia berusaha bangun dari duduknya dan bergegas masuk ke kereta.

Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke, dan itu melebihi perasaan Sasuke terhadapnya. Ia hanya tidak mau mengungkapkannya, karena itu cinta terlarang. Sasuke adalah saudara kandungnya. Di saat ia baru tahu tiga tahun yang lalu, saat ia baru mencintai Sasuke. Ia harus menelan pil pahit bahwa ia harus memendam perasaannya. Ia tak bisa menerima bahwa Sasuke adalah saudaranya. Ia tak mau mengungkapkannya. Ia tetap ingin mencintai Sasuke. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengungkapkan perasaannya dan pernyataan bahwa ia bersaudara kandung dengan Sasuke. Ia tak ingin menyakiti perasaan Sasuke. Karena perlakuan Sasuke padanya tidaklah sama dengan perlakuan seseorang terhadap sahabatnya, ia menyadari bahwa perasaan Sasuke lebih dari itu. Ia tahu sedari dulu bahwa Sasuke mencintainya.

Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah saudara kandungnya, di saat Sasuke menunjukkan foto keluarganya saat ia masih kecil yang baginya sangat bererti. Sakura juga memiliki foto itu, sama persis, foto yang diambil ketika mereka berusia dua tahun. Hanya saja, suatu kejadian setelah itu membuat mereka berpisah.

Ketika Sakura dipertemukan lagi dengan Sasuke di SMA, ia tak saling mengenal. Karena nama mereka yang sudah berubah dan tumbuh semakin dewasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Setelah kelulusan kuliah Sakura di Inggris..._

Setelah Sakura menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Inggris, ia pun kembali ke Jepang. Apakah Sasuke masih mengingatnya? Ia berharap kembali bersama Sasuke.

"Tok.. tok.. tok..." Sakura mengetuk pintu rumah Sasuke. Lalu, seseorang yang telah lama tak dijumpainya membuka pintu. Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke, ia sangat merindukannya.

"Sakura, kau kembali..." ucap Sasuke.

"Ya. Sasuke, maafkan aku, aku sangat menyesal meninggalkanmu" Sakura memohon maaf pada Sasuke atas kepergiannya dulu.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, karena aku tidak tahu hal yang sangat penting diantara kita"

"Hmm..?" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ke Sasuke, lalu melepaskan pelukannya, ia bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Sebaiknya kita duduk dulu lalu berbincang. Di taman sepertinya bagus." Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke taman yang tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Setelah mereka duduk di kursi taman, Sakura pun memulai pembicaraan. "Apa yang kamu maksud tentang hal yang tidak kau ketahui diantara kita?"

"Semenjak kamu pergi ke Inggris, aku berusaha melupakanmu. Ketika aku bermaksud mengambil bukuku di rumahmu, aku menemukan album foto keluargamu, foto yang sama dengan kenangan masa kecilku bersama keluargaku. Aku ingat bahwa ketika aku berpisah dengan saudaraku, foto itu dibawanya. Tapi, mengapa kamu memiliki foto itu? Dan aku pun baru sadar bahwa kamu adalah saudaraku, kenyataan bahwa kita besaudara kandung." Sasuke menjelaskan pada Sakura

"Tapi mengapa kamu tak menjawab telepon atau menghubungiku? Kenapa kamu tak mengabariku?" Sakura bertanya dengan kesal.

"Bukankah kamu sudah tahu kalau kita saudara? Perlakuanmu padaku sama seperti seorang saudara. Lagi pula, saat itu aku masih terguncang, aku masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Dan kamu tak perlu menyesal meninggalkanku. Karena sebelum kita berpisah, kita egois, kita tak mau mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kita bersaudara. Jadi, kita bisa mengambil pelajaran dari kejadian itu untuk tidak egois." Sasuke diam sejenak dan melanjutkan. "Bukankah lebih nyaman jika tak ada kebohongan dalam hidup kita? Kita masih bisa saling menyayangi dalam bersaudara. Jadi, maafkan aku karena terlalu egois"

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, aku yang lebih tahu duluan bahwa kita bersaudara, jauh sebelum kau tahu."

"Tapi kau memendam perasaanmu padaku. Itu pasti sangat sulit, memendam perasaan mencintai seseorang yang tak mungkin bisa bersamanya. Kau sudah berusaha menjaga jarak, tapi aku tak bisa menahan perasaanku. Aku mengungkapkannya, dan kau pergi karena tak ingin menyakitiku. Kau tak ingin aku tahu bahwa kita bersaudara."

"Maafkan aku, aku terlambat memberitahumu, kau terlanjur mencintaiku."

"Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Aku menyayangimu Sakura, entah itu sebagai sahabat ataupun saudara" Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura, ia ingin kembali bersama Sakura, kembali menjadi sahabat sekaligus saudaranya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Sasuke!" Sakura juga tersenyum dan terharu karena ia bisa kembali bersama sahabat yang juga saudara tercintanya.

Mereka telah melalui berbagai rintangan, dan mereka kembali bersama menjadi sahabat sekaligus saudara.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, mereka menemukan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Mereka hidup bahagia dan tetap bersama sebagai sahabat dan saudara. Di saat mereka meluangkan waktu bersama, mereka menyanyikan lagu terindah bagi mereka.

 _" We had the best years of our lives._

 _But you and I would never be the same._

 _September took me by surprise._

 _And I was left to watch the seasons change._

 _It's been so quiet since you're gone._

 _And everyday feels more like a year._

 _Sometimes I wish I could move on._

 _The memories would all just disappear._

 _So many things I should've._

 _Said when I had the chance._

 _So many times we took it all for granted._

 _I'd never thought this could ever end._

 _I'd never thought I'd lose my bestfriend._

 _Everything is different now._

 _Can we stop the world from turning?_

 _I'd never thought I'd have to let you go._

 _I'd Never thought I'd ever feel this low._

 _I Wish I could go back._

 _And we'd stop the world from_

 _turning._

 _._

 _Looking back on better days_

 _When we were young, we thought we knew so much_

 _And now it seems so far away_

 _I'm wondering If I was good enough_

 _So many things I should've_

 _Said when I had the chance_

 _So many times we took it all for granted_

 _I'd never thought we would ever end_

 _I'd never thought I'd lose my best friend_

 _Everything is different now_

 _Can we stop the world from turning?_

 _I'd never thought I'd have to let you go_

 _I'd Never thought I'd ever feel this low_

 _I Wish I could go back_

 _And we'd stop the world from turning_

 _._

 _Gone are all the days_

 _When we swore we'd never break_

 _And now I'm left here alone_

 _I'd never thought this could ever end_

 _I'd never thought I'd lose my best friend_

 _Everything is different now_

 _Can we stop the world from turning?_

 _I'd never thought I'd have to let you go_

 _I'd Never thought I'd ever feel this low_

 _I Wish I could go back_

 _And we'd stop the world from turning"_

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Huaaaa... *kabuuur...***

 **Review please... Aku masih newbie... jadi mohon bantuannya. Review kalian adalah penyemangatku...**

 **Kalau boleh jujur, aku bingung sebenarnya mau ngasi judul apa. Jadi yaaah... seperti judul lagunya aja deh, moga nyambung.**

 **Anoo... mohon maaf juga kalau alurnya kecepatan, soalnya dari cerpen. Lain kali akan dibuat lebih bagus lagi.**

 **Makasih banyak yang sudah baca sampai sini. Sekali lagi, review pleaseeee...**


End file.
